


Speed Test

by Titansfan1211



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Minor Dick Grayson/Wally West, Robin is a Troll, Set During Season One, Wally West is Alive, a classy crac fic posing as a real story, enjoy some harmless garbage, trash, wally just wants to finish his homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titansfan1211/pseuds/Titansfan1211
Summary: Kid Flash: the fastest boy alive. Also, the world's slowest typist.In which Wally has an essay due, and Robin is not being helpful.





	Speed Test

“Wally, give me the paper.”

“I got it.” As Robin hopped over the back of the couch to join his pal, Wally scooched his laptop out of his reach.

“Wallz, come on.”

“Really, I’m fine.” 

“You sure?” he asked, peering over his sunglasses.

“Positive.”

“Alrighty then.” Robin watched in amusement as Wally slowly tapped away at the keys. One. Letter. At. A. Time. Very quickly, Robin’s amusement turned to anguish, as Wally took a solid three seconds to find the ‘R’ key. “Ok I’m sorry but this is just painful to watch.”  
  
“Y’know,” Wally spun around, teeth gritted, “I could probably get this done a lot quicker without your commentary.” 

“You could _probably_ get this done even faster if you just let me type your paper up for you,” Robin countered.

Standing up in protest, Wally argued, “You know, just because I’m not some tech wizard like you, flying away at the keyboard, does not mean that I’m completely incompetent-”

“Wally, what page are you on?”

With an indignant huff, he responded, “Page three.”

“Of…?”

“... Seventeen.”

“Uh huh.”

Slowly, Wally sunk back down onto the sofa, making a point to hyper-concentrate on his work. Shoulders tense, he ever so carefully clicked away at the keys, as Robin sat quietly beside him, fiddling with the strings of his hoodie. 

After a good five minutes of this, Wally stopped, looking down at the remaining stack of pages to check on his progress. He was still on page three. With a scowl, he chucked the handful of papers at his best friend. Smirking, Robin caught the stack, straightened it out, and put it down on the table beside him.

“I can do it myself, you know,” Wally protested, even as he handed his laptop over to the boy wonder.

“I know.” Robin shot him a sly look out of the corner of his eye. “I just thought you might want to turn in your paper some time this year. PS, you’re welcome.” 

Wally rolled his eyes. “Jerk.” 

Robin smiled back. “Any time, pal!”

 


End file.
